Those Three Words
by dorydafish
Summary: WARNING: ADULT THEMED! Azimio's eye's widened.  "Aww, dude seriously?  You know I'm cool with you and your boy Kurt but I do not need that image in my head."  KURTOFSKY!


_**So this could be a stolen moment from my story Detention or it could just be a stand alone one shot.**_

_**I've decided to embrace the obsession! LOL!**_

_**Thought I would fluff these two up even more. I love them happy :D**_

_**I w**__**as going through my old prom pics (It was on a boat on the Thames) and this popped into my head.**_

_**RATED M for reason! KURTOFSKY LOVIN'**_

* * *

It was the week before the junior prom and Kurt was pissed. Dave still hadn't asked him to be his date. That boy was somehow oblivious to the idea of chivalry. Kurt was getting impatient so it wasn't his fault that during a heated make out session he blurted out; "When are you going to ask me?"

Dave was too busy concentrating on Kurt's neck to really be listening to his boyfriend of six months. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me to prom?" Kurt said expectantly.

Dave withdrew his lips from Kurt's neck and sat upright. "I was meant to ask you? I've already got the tickets. I just assumed we were going together." Dave shrugged like it was no big deal.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in horror. "Assumed? How can you just assume something like that?"

"Because you're my boyfriend?" It was Dave's turn to be confused. Who else was he going to go to prom with? And why were they bickering about something so trivial anyway?

"Well it would have been nice to have been asked," said Kurt in a hurt tone. He turned away from Dave in huff. The whole point of prom was to have this magically romantic night after the person you want to be with, asks you in the most sublime way. How could Dave not get that?

Dave hated Kurt being mad at him. Though they had been together a while now, sometimes the fact that Kurt loved drama, and the theatrics that went with it, slipped his mind. "Sorry. Do you want to be my date to prom?" he asked sheepishly with a grin.

"So much for twelve dozen roses and an Officer and the Gentlemen moment," Kurt muttered but smiled anyway. He had to remind himself that Dave was just a regular guy. Kurt kissed the older boy soundly on the lips. He didn't care that Dave wasn't as romantic as some other boys because he loved his jock just the way he was.

Dave beamed as the make-out session resumed. During their time together Kurt and Dave had had a multitude of make-outs but they always stopped themselves before it got too far. It wasn't as if Dave hadn't wanted to go further. He was a jock after all. But he respected his boyfriend enough to wait until Kurt was ready to take that step. The furthest they had gone was hands under shirts and the occasional cheeky grope by Dave when he was in a daring mood. As soon as either of them started pitching a tent, they forced themselves to stop.

So when Kurt asked if he wanted to book a hotel room for after the prom Dave was a little taken aback. "What do you mean?" he asked making sure he got verbal clarity just in case he was jumping to the wrong conclusions.

Kurt took Dave's hand. The boy meant everything to him. "I think I'm ready. You know. To be with you. Properly."

"Are we taking about sex? Because if we're not talking about sex, I'm reading this all wrong." Dave tone was of disbelief.

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's expression. "Yes, I'm talking about showing my love in a physical form. It's not just about sex. You get that don't you?"

"Get that? I've been practically jerking myself off thinking about sleeping with you for six months," said Dave. As an afterthought he added, "No, more than six months. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be going to bed with just my hand every night."

Kurt grimaced. He wasn't sure if he should take that as a complement.

Dave nudged him. "Don't act like you've never thought of me while you've given yourself a service. I know you dig me," he said arrogantly.

All Kurt could do was blush. He couldn't deny it. He did sometimes imagine that it was Dave's hand instead of his in the shower. But he wanted the moment to be right. To be special. Dave was his first kiss, he's first love and he wanted his first time to be with Dave too.

But the conversation was over. Dave had spotted something on Kurt's desk under a small pile of books. "What's this?" he said with a wide grin.

Kurt tried to grab the piece of paper from the bigger boy but to no avail. He pouted, slightly embarrassed. Dave was never meant to see that. He had been mind-numbingly bored in calculus and that was the reason for his doodling. In the middle of the page was a large pink heart with the letters K.H. 4 D.K.

"You so dig me," said Dave kissing Kurt in a way that said I love you too.

* * *

Kurt thought junior prom had been a fairytale night. Finn had organised a stretch limo and He, Kurt, Dave, Rachael, Puck, Santana, Azimio and a random cheerleader packed it out before driving to the hotel. Kurt noticed that his boyfriend had actually gone to the effort of getting a tux that fit properly. Dave looked seriously hot and he wondered how on earth he didn't have Dave on his radar way before they kissed.

Kurt himself was wearing a designer tuxedo, with a tailor made jacket, complete with satin faced lapels. As much as Kurt liked extravagance, he occasionally went for classy and understated.

As Dave left Kurt with his friends to get some drinks with Azimio, his best friend pointed to his random cheerleader date. "I'm on a sure thing tonight bro. Candy has a smoking bod."

Dave smiled thinking about what Kurt had in store for him after.

Azimio's eye's widened. "Aww, dude seriously? You know I'm cool with you and your boy Kurt but I do not need that shit in my head."

Dave looked at him innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"It's all over your face. That boy's got you whipped man. Just promise me that I won't get the deets tomorrow?" Azimio said trying not to laugh.

Dave chuckled at his best friend's comment and clapped him on the back before they headed to meet their dates on the dance floor.

From Lady Gaga to Far East Movement the kids of McKinley High were getting their groove on. It was amazing to just relax and have fun with their friends for once. Dave loved how Kurt would sing along and dance with Mercedes and Tina when Katy Perry or Rhianna came on. It was adorable how his face would light up.

And Kurt watched as Dave attempted to dance. His boyfriend wasn't the best dancer by far, but there was something about the way he danced leaning his shoulders back in time with Usher and Pitbull along with gangster arm gestures that amused Kurt. He was glad that Dave had a friend like Azimio. He hadn't lost any of the jock charm that Kurt had fallen in love with. Tonight was definitely going to be special.

* * *

Kurt groped at Dave's tux as he was pressed hard against the hotel room door. Dave fumbled with the door card to unlock the door without taking his lips off Kurt's. Finally the door beeped and they stumbled in all the while removing shoes, jackets and bowties as the headed towards the bed. Kurt untucked Dave's shirt desperate to feel more skin. Dave moaned but withdrew Kurt's hands. Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Slow down big boy," said Dave. He was just as hot and bothered as his boyfriend. But this was meant to be special. They couldn't rush or it would be over way too soon.

"I thought you wanted this," said Kurt breathing heavily. Dave couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement hearing Kurt pant.

Kurt wanted love-making and no matter how 'faggy' that sounded, that's what Dave was going to give him. "Lie down," he directed. Kurt scrambled onto the bed trembling with anticipation. He didn't even bother removing the covers. Dave shifted himself so that he was lying down next to Kurt, head propped up with an elbow on the pillow. He left a slow, longing kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt responded with just as much passion.

Painstakingly slowly, Dave let his hands wonder over his boyfriend's body. Usually his hands would be everywhere, but this was different. He looked into Kurt's eyes while unbuttoning Kurt's ivory shirt. He silently asked for permission and was rewarded with another kiss. Dave worked on Kurt's neck as he peeled the shirt away. His large hands drew small circles all over Kurt's torso. When a thumb brushed over Kurt's right nipple he moaned Dave's name. Dave stopped for a microsecond to take a mental picture. Kurt had never looked sexier.

Dave lowered his head again as he placed butterfly kisses down Kurt's sternum before licking a trail back up to Kurt's jaw and nibbling on his lower lip.

As Dave stopped to remove his own pants and shirt, Kurt's eyes flew open at the sudden removal of lips on skin. He watched his boyfriend with a lustful expression though Dave seemed a little shy about his body and attempted to cover his abdomen with his hands.

Kurt reached up to remove Dave's hands from around his torso and kissed them. He guided Dave's fingers to the belt buckle around his waist, holding up his pants. Dave understood and fiddled with the buckle until it fell free. The sound of Kurt's zipper being pulled down sent shockwaves up his spine.

Kurt shifted himself so that the annoying article of clothing could finally be removed. He held his breath. Both of them were only their underwear. They were really going to do this. His eyes flicked open before he pushed Dave away. "We can't do this," he whispered.

Dave lowered his head in disappointment. He felt his arousal decrease but forced himself to smile. "That's okay. We don't have to do anything. We can just cuddle."

"No you don't get it…" Kurt places his hand on Dave's bare shoulder but Dave shrugged him off.

"I swear I do. I love you Kurt. I'll wait as long as it takes. I promise." Dave shuffled off the edge of the bed in attempt to find the pants that he had thrown across the room in hast.

Kurt shook his head. "Socks."

Dave looked up. "Socks?" he repeated.

Kurt pointed at the offending items on Dave's feet. "It's real turn off Karofsky. I propose we have a rule."

Dave blinked expressionless. "A rule?"

Kurt nodded. "No sex with socks on. Ever."

Shrugging, Dave removed his socks with a pull of each toe. "Okay," said Dave confused. "Does this mean that you still want to…"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend before removing the covers and taking Dave's hand. Guiding him to the bed, Kurt lay down and facing him as the boy next to him did the same. They stared at each other. "I want to do this Dave," he said before stroking the larger boy's hair and leaning in for a soft kiss.

Dave didn't know how long they stayed like that. Kissing, with there chests pressed up against each other, legs entwined, heat increasing with every second that past. But it didn't matter, because they were going to do this properly. So they lay there, kissing, hands roaming over every part of each others body apart from the one area that needed attention the most. Dave loved the fact that he could feel Kurt's heart racing as fast as his. And he just kissed Kurt more tenderly when he felt his boyfriend's arousal press up against his thigh, through his tight underpants. Dave continued his kisses to Kurt's shoulder as he finally brought his hand to the front of Kurt's white boxers. Kurt bucked his hips upwards moaning Dave's name, hoping to get more friction. But his touch was light, almost teasing.

Kurt lifted his hips again. "Dave, please…I need you," he whimpered as he ran his hands through Dave's hair.

Dave removed his hand and pressed it lightly above the point where Kurt's skin met the elastic waistband. Little by little, the older boy slid his hand into the boxers. Dave noticed that even Kurt's hair down below was soft as he finally reached his destination. Kurt wasn't huge by all means, but Dave was a little surprised by the size of what his boyfriend had been hiding in his pants all this time. Dave squeezed lightly, eliciting another sexy moan from his boyfriend.

As he hands worked inside the boxers, Dave's kisses became lower and lower. He couldn't resist dipping his tongue into Kurt's bellybutton before removing Kurt's boxers completely. His hand went straight back to playing with Kurt's nether regions while he left open mouth kisses down the line of Kurt's right hip bone. He nipped at the sensitive skin of Kurt's inner thigh as the boy above him tried to guide his mouth where he desperately needed it to be. Dave however stopped when his mouth got too close to Kurt's sack and repeated the whole process on the left side.

Finally, Dave complied and left small, wet, kisses from the base of Kurt's penis to the tip. He wrapped a hand softly around the length before taking his first lick.

"Oh my…" Kurt growled, encouraging Dave to go on. He licked the tip again before opening up his mouth further and lowering, just to the head at first. Feeling braver, as the Kurt's moans got louder, Dave pushed more of Kurt into his mouth as far as he could. He felt Kurt's grip on his hair tighten as he began to move. Dave hoped that he was doing it right. This was his first time with a guy. Sure he'd had blowjobs from a couple of the Cheerios but he'd never give one before. He attempted to time his mouth with his hand and continued, slow to begin with. But as his confidence grew, Dave picked up the pace.

Kurt hardly ever swore but Dave was doing something amazing with his mouth. He never thought that it would feel this good. "Fuck…Dave…" he moaned as he moved his hips in time with his boyfriend. "I…Love…You." Kurt slowly felt the pressure mount to a peak and knew there wasn't long left. "I'm gonna…" was all he managed to get out before his release came. He body shook as Dave's strong hands wrapped protectively against his thighs.

Without thinking, Dave swallowed everything before cleaning Kurt up with his tongue. He kissed Kurt's stomach and trailed back up to his boyfriend's jaw, and then mouth. Kurt was still breathing heavily still flat on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked in astonishment.

Dave smirked smugly, glad that Kurt had enjoyed it. "I just thought about what I'd like…" he said like it was no big deal.

Kurt turned his face him. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I guess it's your turn now."

Dave reached across to stroke Kurt's cheek affectionately while tucking his other arm comfortably under his head. "You don't have to do anything."

Kurt smirked before sliding his hand into Dave blue boxers. "I think I do. This doesn't feel comfortable, hun."

Dave could only reply with a strangled groan.

_**

* * *

This **__**was my first smut :S **_

_**It's just a bit of Kurtofsky lovin' seeing as I was majorly disappointed with the last episode. **__**Crazy little amount of Kurt and like one second of Dave! **_

_**Apart from 'Last Christmas' from Finn and Rachael – **__**yay I picked that song for Finn in Merry Christmas Kurt….SO FITTING!**_

_**I want to thank all the other smutty writers that inspired me to do this :D**_

_**And yay to England beating the Aussies in Adelaide yesterday! I'm a cricket fan, so sue me. Bring home THE ASHES BOYS!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE MY LOVES!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**P.s. Title is from Chasing Cars - Because it reminds me of my prom night :D**_


End file.
